crushgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Sono Itten o Nerae!
Sono Itten o Nerae! (その一点をねらえ！) is the 23rd episode of Crush Gear Turbo. It was originally aired in Japan on March 10, 2002. Synopsis According to the synopsis from the DVD release of the English dub: The Tobita Club have made it to the semifinals of the Buthokan Cup. But they have a long fight ahead of them to win the cup. First up is Kuroudo - facing his old nemesis Fast Eddie Kobayashi and his Gear Break Nine. Plot The episode begins with Mrs. Marino switching off the lights and peeks into her son's room, where she sees a vision of Yuhya fixing Garuda Eagle before shifting to Kouya doing so. She is then seen looking at the picture of Yuhya after that. The next morning, the Gear Fighters of the Tobita Club are at their respective homes: Kuroudo meditates at the backyard, Jirou holds his baseball and looks outside the window before holding his shoulder, and Kyousuke examines the data for a prototype Crush Gear while listening to news regarding the disintegration of Garuda Eagle in the previous episode on television. It then shifts to Takeshi watching the news and smiles over just as he turns off the television. Kaoru heads to the Marino residence with Kouya still fixing Garuda Eagle in his room. Kouya then glances at the clock and notices that he is late for his meeting with his teammates. Just as he is about to leave, his mother is waiting at the front of the door while holding a tray of onigiri (rice cakes). Mrs. Marino tells Kouya to eat his breakfast, but he refuses. He eventually eats his meal by stuffing all the onigiri into his mouth before leaving his house. At the Buthokan Cup stadium, Kaoru runs along a corridor and remembers how she received Battlehawk from Mrs. Marino as a replacement for Garuda Eagle until the former bumps over Momita and Gomano. Kaoru manages to catch her pink bag that had been thrown mid-air before she and the two boys recognize each other. Momita and Gomano introduce themselves to Kaoru, but when they realize that she ignores them, they stop her and Gomano offers her a disk. Then at the waiting room, Kaoru reviews the dossier of the Mighty Gears which was given by Gomano with her teammates, while Kouya is busy fixing Garuda Eagle. At the workshop, Kyousuke is distracted with flashbacks of Kouya crying before standing up and tells himself that it was not Kyousuke's fault and Kouya is the reason Garuda Eagle was destroyed but suddenly pauses when he realizes the incident and looks at Dino Spartan which is placed under a pile of papers. Back at the stadium, Takeshi holds a briefing with the Mighty Gears members (except Kishin) in order to win the Buthokan Cup finals. Later, the tournament's finals begins with the following lineup: When Jirou, Lilika and Kuroudo are at the team's bench, the latter remembers the flashback from episode 11 where Eddie explained about winning and losing to him. Kaoru informs the busy Kouya about the match at the waiting room before looking at her pink bag. At the start of the battle, Shooting Mirage hits Break Nine near its bottom before Kuroudo's Gear evades its attack. Kuroudo notices the sound of the wind at Break Nine's hit spot by using his sense of hearing, and his Gear attacks the spot. However, Eddie's Gear is nearly sent out of the ring and is attacked by Shooting Mirage until time runs out. During the intermission, Eddie goes to Momita and Gomano who are sitting at the spectators' bench and asks them for a favor while Kuroudo notices them from afar. As soon as the second round begins, Kuroudo is surprised when he hears the sounds coming from several operating Crush Gears at the Mighty Gears' side. While Break Nine is attacking Shooting Mirage from the back along the ring's wall, Kaoru watches the match on television before glancing at Kouya who is still reassembling his Gear. The battle continues as both the Gears are circling at the middle of the ring before Shooting Mirage hits the spot on Break Nine. The battle ends with a time-out once again. Before the third round, Eddie takes a screwdriver from his Gear case and makes another spot near the one created by Shooting Mirage to his teammates' surprise. After Shooting Mirage hits the top of Break Nine, Kuroudo realizes that there are two wind sounds from Break Nine's spots. Eddie launches Bit Viper Attack (which scares Kaoru) and Lightning Flash is cancelled by his Gear. As time runs out, Eddie uses his special attack once again, and after Kuroudo analyzes Break Nine's movement and its spots, he launches Lightning Tornado which causes Break Nine to be finally thrown out of the ring. Eddie talks to Kuroudo after the battle before the scene goes to the workshop where Kyousuke turns off the television. Remembering the flashbacks of Kouya, Kyousuke puts his prototype Crush Gear aside and starts working with the tools he brought out. Back at the arena, Eddie meets Takeshi at the staircase where the former throws Break Nine to him. Upon returning to the Mighty Gears' team bench, Eddie is asked by Taki on whether he will be returning to billiard before Eddie leaves the arena. The episode ends with Eddie bidding farewell to Kuroudo. Trivia *Error: Although the Buthokan Cup semi-finals ended in the previous episode, the news reporter states the tournament's semi-final match will start in a few hours followed by reporting about the top story of Garuda Eagle's destruction in the previous episode. * The logo of Kaoru's pink bag in this episode is "Mike" which is an obvious reference of Nike. * The "Club" in Tobita Club is misspelt as "Culb" when the match lineup is shown onscreen. * Kuroudo's episode 11 flashback in this episode has the positions of him, Eddie and the swirly background being mirrored. Both of the characters retain their original colors, unlike the one in episode 11 where they are in shades of blue. Eddie's pose and his shadow are slightly changed in Kuroudo's flashback of this episode. Category:Episodes (Crush Gear Turbo)